Maybe
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: She was known as the Family Failure, Her Father's worst enemy and a "disgrace" to the Mcmahon name. Well now shes gonna make a name for herself no matter what extremes she must go to *REPOSTED*


_I'm Back! I apologize for the looongggg wait but It took me a while to get all my ideas sorted out  
I've realized that the past few chapters in this story have been VERY VERY dull and short, So this story is officially taking on a new storyline. Same characters, Just more interesting. AND LONGER!_

_THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! KEEP EM' COMING!!_

_**1: Screwed Again,  


* * *

**  
_'_What an ass_' I thought quietly to myself as Dave stood on the stage with 10 security guards surrounding him.  
The sick, sadistic smirk on his face completely disgusted me as it did John.

I tightened my grip on John's hand when Dave gave me a wink. John shook his head at Dave as if warning him about what was to come. "Well Cena. Ask and you shall receive" Dave chuckled and paced on the stage "You wanted to talk to the animal. And here he is in the flesh!"

John smirked slightly and brought the mic up to his lips "Yeah Dave. I wanted to talk to you! I want an explanation! I think we all want an explanation!" The crowd roared in agreement.

"For what?" Dave asked "For doing what everyone has wanted to do for years?" I swallowed hard and shook my head in almost disappointment. My Father was up to this. I was certain about that.

"What are you shaking your head for sweetheart?" Dave's voice rang in my ears though it took me a second to realize he was talking to me. " You know I'm right Summer. You know you can do much better then what your stuck with..."

I narrowed my eyes at him and took the mic from John's grasp "You have no idea what your rambling about-"

"Oh but I do," Dave grinned "I'm quite the romantic actually. Something that John clearly has no idea about. But that's not the point!" Dave chuckled when he saw John start to fume

"Don't you want something more?" He asked slyly "Someone who will put you ahead of his career, ahead of his worthless fans-" His last statement was met with a chorus of boos and "you suck" chants.

"Ahead of championships. Cause I hope you're aware that all you really are is a trophy of sorts to men right now. Correct?" I was sure his eyes were dead set on John right now. Though his sunglasses made it hard to determine.

"That's not true." I retorted sharply "And I'd chose John over any day-"

"You better shut those pretty little lips of yours right now!" Dave's voice suddenly turned hostile "See, There is something wrong with you McMahon daughters. You and Stephanie are clearly blind and stupid. Especially you Summer." Dave went on.

John took the mic from me and cut him off "ENOUGH! Dave you have one minute to either man up and get your ass in the ring or turn around and leave and brace yourself for Wrestlemania."

"I'll leave when I'm finished with your slut" Dave's words were cold. And they stung as the passed from his lips into our ears. John looked as if he were on the verge of a breaking point.

"As I was saying. Summer. At first I didn't understand why your father detested you as much as you did. But now I do. Your everything your father said you were. Stupid, Worthless, And apparently maybe you would be better off staying right in that rehabilitation center you were in a few years back, You remember that Summer?" Dave asked.

A lump formed in my throat when the remembrance of that near fatal car crash that nearly killed me 5 years back which left me paralyzed. Which also made me have to retire early. Much to the enjoyment of my Father and Brother. After 2 years of hard rehab. I regained enough strength to walk and eventually even wrestle again. Though I'll never be the athlete I was then.

"Hey! You better quit or so help me god I will come over there and do it myself!" John shouted. The accident was still a soft spot for him since he was touring in Europe during the crash.

"Like I was saying" Dave went on, Completely disregarding John's threats. "Maybe if you were still there. Things would have been different. Maybe your father wouldn't completely have disowned you..."

"Are you done?" I asked. My voice breaking slightly

"NO! I'm not done. Maybe you are more stupid then I realized! See Summer. I can help you. I can help you get your old life back. You know what you have to do! Let go of this pathetic excuse for a man. And poor excuse for a competitor as well since we all know that all John Cena is just another soon to be washed up oldie that no one remembers. Almost like Bret Hart." He smirked slightly as John and I continued to fume.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" I shouted and ran a hand through my dirty blond hair,

Dave frowned if almost saddened to say what he was about to utter "That's truly sad, 'Cause now Summer you've made my job that more difficult."

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked, completely frustrated

"You See, At Wrestlemania. I'm not just facing you for your gold. I'm facing you for Summer."

* * *

Short, I know! But that's the intro.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
